The objectives of the research are to learn, with the aid of mutant strains of Acholeplasma laidlawii that are resistant to the action of complement, the nature of cell membrane receptors for complement proteins and how the binding of complement proteins to cell membranes alters the biochemistry and physiology of the cell.